


他梦见了芬里尔/He Dreams of Fenrir

by BrokenMesa



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Android WoL, Cyborg Estinien, Human Aymeric, Human Haurchefant, M/M, Midlander Male WoL, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, WoL in CG, 不定期更新, 中文, 公式光战, 发展缓慢, 机器人au
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenMesa/pseuds/BrokenMesa
Summary: 嗯，反正就是个机器人和人类之间的俗套友情（？）故事目前字数：30,000+标题源于Philip K. Dick的科幻小说《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？（ Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?）》A cliche  bromance story about androids, cyborgs and real humans.





	1. 第一法则

**Author's Note:**

> 原作：游戏《最终幻想XIV》；  
> 分级：全年龄（暂定）；  
> 基本设定：科幻AU；  
> Cp：奥尔光，喵美丽；（也许可能大概是友情向……吧……？）  
> 说明：  
> AU脑洞主要来源于动画《攻壳机动队》、系列小说《银河帝国》和《仿生人会梦见电子羊吗？》。标注的cp只是个倾向，并不一定真的写，但是我对自己写纯友情向的又没什么信心……（万一哪天真的想开车了怎么办（误），总是要给自己留条赛车道的嘛？）  
> 警告：文笔流水账，角色欧欧西；  
> 声明：角色不属于我。

 

 

一切正常。

 

挡风玻璃上闪烁着订单信息和导航地图。最后一个快件的收件地址在老天文台，和通勤返程高峰刚好是相反的方向。不出意外的话，二十分钟后就能下班了。

他点了点油门，车速表立刻飙到了限速临界点。

是时候想想晚上去“金蝶”打牌还是去钓场钓鱼了。

其实，他完全可以信赖自动驾驶，不用亲自开车，但这是一种回避对话的好方式——他不用和副驾驶的年轻人干瞪眼。和人类对话不是他的强项。

这个小哥挂着实习生的工作牌，细皮嫩肉，一看气质就知道不是干快递的料，也许被父母逼着体恤民情、忆苦思甜，上了车就一直摆着扑克脸。虽然尝试过寒暄两句，但是对方一副根本不想闲扯的样子，他也就此作罢。此刻，这“小少爷”正盯着窗外像流星一般飞快闪过的星芒节彩灯。

好在虽然对自己不太友善，但真让这位小少爷工作，他还是能好好干的，态度认真得能让很多老快递员都汗颜。另外值得一提的一点是，哪怕“母水晶”对他审美方面的认知塑造十分简单，甚至称得上“草率”，但他也能明显感受到这个“小少爷”长得蛮讨人喜欢，签收时如果碰到女性客户，基本无一例外，眼睛完全粘在小少爷身上。如果不是实习名牌上标注了完整的名字和姓氏，他可能就真的要把他当成人造人了。

不过，人造人如果长这样，一般也不会被派来送快递……

也许这是营销部门想的什么新花招……

他浪费着能源，胡思乱想着，手指敲着方向盘，盯着前方老式信号灯亮出的红字。虽然路口只有他们这一辆车，可依然不得不停下来，这种无法智能判断路况的信号灯，现在也只能在“旧区”才能偶尔见到了。

一想到“旧区”，他心中就一沉。在他不长的工作时间中，在旧区碰到抢劫、偷窃的概率比在其他地方高65.36%。

对于人造人来说，这数字只是个数字，但是……

“你等下呆在车上吧，最后一个我来送。”

“为什么？”原本用手拖着下巴的“小少爷”直起腰，看了过来。

感谢十二神，他说的话终于有了回应。

“你之前有没有来过这里？”他用手示意了一下前方的这一片地区。“我是说‘旧区’。”

“没有。这是第一次。”回答十分干脆。果然是有钱人家的少爷……相当机灵，还预测到了他还没说出的劝告，只见他自信满满地说：“全息地图标了收件人的地址……”

“但它不会标出来什么地方会有枪击。挂着快递标识的货车在这种地区是个猎物，一个很诱人的猎物，差不多和丢进狼堆里的羊一样”。

小少爷扬了扬眉毛，迟迟没吭一声。

自己用错比喻了吗？他知道“母水晶”没有赐予自己多少语言能力，但是在直面形形色色客户的快递业混迹了两年，他自认为已经掌握基本修辞——毕竟，之前和他一起工作过的同事如此形容过“旧区”。

“你一个人去送就没有问题吗？”

沉默许久的“小少爷”终于开口了。而这正是他等着的问题。他扬起了嘴角。

“首先，我不是一个‘人’；其次，我就是为此而生。”

 

绿灯终于亮了。

他踩下油门，拨了拨方向盘。

然而，就在他正准备右拐时，刺眼的白光毫无预警地出现在车左侧。他看到小少爷还未来得及遮住眼睛，顿时，整个身体仿佛要被蛮力拽向窗外，爆开的安全气囊挡住了他整个视野。

他立刻明白发生了什么。

一场车祸。

他感觉到各种各样的金属戳破了气囊，想插进他的手臂和胸膛，可是他的躯体比它们更坚硬，于是他扭了扭上半身，想尽可能多地挡住这些对自然人极其致命的东西，但是天旋地转，他无法及时调整重心，随即，伴随着又一次剧烈撞击，一切都停止了。

他看向副驾驶位，无法直接观察小少爷的状况，因为安全系统已经完全启动，整个座位都被橙色防爆壳罩了起来，所幸，壳上的闪烁的生命指示灯显示里面的小少爷还活着，但确实受了伤。

而他自己的情况似乎不太好，一根扭曲的细长杆刚好戳穿了之前补得十分潦草的旧弹孔，以一个刁钻的角度不偏不倚插进以太泵里，淡黄色的以太液漏得到处都是，渗透了制服夹克，甚至滴到了副驾驶的防护罩上。感官模拟系统的痛觉模块已经崩溃了，发出了一阵阵不规律的杂音，他索性关掉了它。然后使劲拔掉了身上那些钳住自己的玻璃片、车框，解开安全带，顺着重力小心翼翼向副驾驶滑去。

他想掀开防护罩，查看一下那位银发年轻人的状况，但是却发现防护罩的开关在撞击中出了问题，某块零件卡了壳。他只好用功能尚为完好的右手强行掀开了橙色的罩子。小少爷昏迷着，显然他刚才撞到了脑袋，但是生命侦测系统显示他目前没有生命危险，只是腿部和头部有些轻微的擦伤。

“莱韦耶勒尔！”他尝试叫醒小少爷，同时也尽量不让漏出来的以太滴在昏迷者的身上。“阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔！”

反复了几次，小少爷的眼皮总算动了动，随着几声沉闷的哼哼，他睁开了眼。

“怎么了？发生了什么？”小少爷的声音迷迷糊糊。

“事故。我们的车在转弯时被撞了。”他一边解释，一边启动了无线报警程序。信号良好。

“什么……”

“这里还很危险。我们得赶紧离开。” 他指了指天花板，油箱泄漏的警报声已经无法正常响起，只剩红灯闪烁不停。

但小少爷刚准备动身，就被他按住了肩膀。他从角落里扯出了原本那件御寒用的蓝色羊毛厚外套，盖住了阿尔菲诺的头部。

“小心。”他说完便猛踹前窗玻璃。本来就已经布满裂纹的前窗哗啦一下碎了一地。

这下他们彻底暴露在寒冷的夜风里。小少爷忍不住打了个喷嚏。

“你现在能自己爬出去吗？还是我抱着你出去？”后者更节省时间，但是他明白人类总是有些奇怪的自尊心。

小少爷在扭曲的座位上挣扎了一会儿，最终还是叹了口气。他猜测可能是右脚上的轻伤所致。

他弯下腰，打算让小少爷能抱住他的脖子，这样他就可以用右手扶着年轻人的背，只要稍一蹬腿，两步就能跨出驾驶室。

但是，年轻人却瞪着他的身体发愣。

“你确定你自己没关系吗？”

“啊，不用担心。虽然以太泵损坏了，但我还能正常运转十七分二十七秒。”他飞快答道。

附近适合避寒的仅有一个破旧的出租车站台，空无一人，灯光、暖气都停止了运作，但四壁的有机玻璃至少能挡住零下两度的寒风。根据交通网的反馈，第一辆警车和救护车已经出发，预计三分钟内就可以赶到。自然人在此期间能够存活下去的概率约等于百分之九十九。

于是他在站台内部避风的那一侧放下了阿尔菲诺，让他靠着玻璃墙壁坐好。

“我去看看是否还有其他人受伤。你可以在这里等一等，警车和救护车三分钟内就会赶到。”

他说完就准备离开，可是阿尔菲诺突然叫住了他。

“记得找到最后那件快递！很重要！”

他点点头。这本来也在他计划完成的事项之中。那是A类快件，按照规定不论是否损毁都必须优先回收或确认位置。

然而，他检视现场确认没有其他伤员之后，才明白这项回收工作无法完成。

快递已经不见了。

距离事故发生还不足三分钟，有人避开了他的监测系统，撬开了货厢安全锁，损毁了所有内部监控设备，带走了那个小纸箱。

他在浓烟中沿着S型路线快速摸索了一遍，依然毫无线索——小偷甚至烧毁了储存监控录像的记忆卡。

 

而当他返回站台，告知阿尔菲诺这个消息时，年轻人脸色血色全无，眉头紧锁。

他调出了记忆中的订单信息，由于没有完整信息的访问权限，他并不清楚订单的寄件人和申明的内容物，只知道收件人地址和保价一万。不过，对于A类快件而言，这个保价远远低于平均水平。

“需要我现在就通知公司吗?可以尽早准备赔偿事宜。” 他按部就班地问道。应对这种事件原则上应该征询自然人职员的同意。

“不，不不，这远远不是赔偿那么简单。”阿尔菲诺扶着额头。“那个快件里装的是最后一个‘尼德霍格’的原始复本。”

“尼德霍格”？他只知道这是古代神话中的一种虚构生物的名字，但阿尔菲诺的意思显然不是这个含义。他立刻在搜贝上检索了好几个和这个词发音相近的单词，除了“根据相关法律规定，部分结果不予显示”之外，没有任何有价值的收获。

当他准备就这个问题询问阿尔菲诺时，急救队已经赶到了，他们一下涌进站台，顷刻之间便把站台挤得水泄不通。他只好退到站台外，注视着他们麻利地把阿尔菲诺护送上急救车。

他最终还是向公司发送了快件丢失和职员就医情况的报告，然后靠着站台立柱坐在地上，以太液的大量流失虽然不至于让他完全关机，但是对于运算核心散热极为不利——早在寻找快件线索时，运算核心温度就超过了警戒温。眼下他只能尽可能多地关闭暂时用不上的部件和程序。

这时，一个白色的身影出现在他身边。

是一个通用简易医疗机器人。外观故意模仿了“矮小而可爱”的拉拉菲尔族女孩，还身着一件怪异的白色长袍，仿佛从童话世界走出来的角色一般，两个浅金色发辫垂在后脑两侧，和额前厚实的刘海一起在夜风里轻轻拂动着。她嘴角上翘的弧度如同公式般一成不变，琥珀色的大眼睛先是看了看他的脸，然后把他从头到脚打量了一便，最后又看向了他的脸。

医疗机器人底部的小轮转动起来，她转过了身，他这才发现她身后还“背”着一个大黑箱。显然这个箱子才是体现机器人功能的关键部件，和拉拉菲尔族的体型相比，实在是大得过分。

随着“咔哒”一声，这箱子的后盖弹开了，摆着六罐以太液的托架摇摇晃晃推了出来。

尽管明知道补充以太液远远解决目前的问题，他还是拿了一罐。

“谢谢你。”他说。

意外的是，托架并没有就此收回去。

他只好取出了剩下所有的以太液罐头。

 

※※※

 

埃斯蒂尼安坐在酒馆里，望着窗外发呆。有人从右后方向他走来。他以为是店员送来了山羊奶和伊修加德三明治。一回头才发现，食物确实是来了，但是端着盘子的不是店员，而是他的好友艾默里克。

那人挂着微笑，大摇大摆地走过来，在他面前放下了盘子和山羊奶。

“慢用，维恩布劳特工。”

埃斯蒂尼安大翻一个白眼，侧过身看了看四周，果然几乎所有女顾客都在试图朝这个僻静的角落多看几眼。

“你知道特工的生命是什么吗，艾默里克？是低调。”

对方径自坐在埃斯蒂尼安对面的座位上，理直气壮道:“如果真要低调，就不该在周五晚上跑到酒馆点山羊奶和三明治。”

“不好意思，刚下飞机，时差没调。”

艾默里克故意模仿起老板的腔调，“‘哦，你找那个每次都点山羊奶的家伙啊！能麻烦你帮我把这个端给他吗？客人太多，我实在……’”

“行了行了。”埃斯蒂尼安做出了赶紧打住的手势，“永远说不过你。”

两人都笑了起来。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”埃斯蒂尼安说完就咬了一口三明治。

“你从来不看内部简报，对不对？”

埃斯蒂尼安一脸茫然。可艾默里克一脸诧异。

“我知道你不关心办公室政治，但起码得知道上司马上要换了吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安愣了一愣，他确实听闻属下讨论过头儿要换届的事情，好像是要换成……谁来着……他没见过几回，一时间竟然想不起名字。

“泽菲兰·德·瓦洛丹，”好友一下就猜出了埃斯蒂尼安在犯什么难，他做出一副“伊修加德迟早要完”的表情，摇摇头道，“简直不敢相信你是个得过苍天龙骑士勋章的模范特工！泽菲兰一个月前就被调到特勤队了。”

“所以——”

“‘所以’，五天之后，催某人交任务报告的苦差事就要落到我头上咯。”

埃斯蒂尼安瞪大了眼睛。

“‘所以’，我不仅知道你今天回国，我还知道你下一趟飞机在四十分钟之后。”

埃斯蒂尼安咽下了嘴里的三明治。

他寻思片刻，道：“可我没跟头儿说过我要来这里。”

艾默里克交叉双臂，说：“我还能不知道你在想什么吗？纪念公园附近能喝到新鲜山羊奶的地方只剩这里了。”他暼向窗外，若有所思。外面华灯初上，还下起了小雪，然而埃斯蒂尼安知道好友在看的不是什么都市夜景——这台桌的位置刚好能从两幢大楼的缝隙中望见公园中央的电子脑危机纪念碑。在十台射灯的光线中，那块高耸的白色大理石碑仿佛通体发着白光。

“我记得，你说过你想找到内心的安宁。”艾默里克仍然望着纪念碑，没有收回视线，“如果你想调任二线、内勤甚至退休，可以直接跟我说。”

埃斯蒂尼安吹了个口哨，撇撇嘴道：“某些人还没走马上任就已经在想着假公济私了嘛！”

可是好友对他的玩笑无动于衷：“我只是想告诉你，你有一个选择的机会，而且是一个很好的机会。没有人规定你非得鞠躬尽瘁死而后已。”

于是他也收敛了坏笑，正色道：“好意我领了。可惜，我二十年前就不指望会有这种机会了。”

他喝光了最后一点山羊奶。而艾默里克一直盯着他。

 

半晌，酒馆老板送来了一瓶酒和两个酒杯，打破了两人默契的沉默。

老板给他们倒酒时，埃斯蒂尼安被酒瓶上的商标惊呆了。

“唷，拉诺西亚的酒？公务员底薪要上调啦？”他故意阴阳怪气道，“你还记得我三十七分钟之后要开飞机吗，这一口下去可就是危险驾驶了。”

“少来。”艾默里克端起了酒杯，准备和他碰个杯，“醉的人只可能是我，酒精对你又没用。”

 

※※※

 

奥尔什方按了按发送键，向总部提交了人造人连环杀人案的各种文档，长舒一口气。查了三周的案子尘埃落定，总算可以畅想一下期待已久的石绿湖度假计划了。

他准备给自己泡杯咖啡。这时候，下属的消息接了进来。是刚刚出警的科朗蒂奥发来的加密通讯。

“碰到麻烦了？”他扫了一眼下属所在的位置坐标，把咖啡豆倒进了饮品机里。“老天文台那个车祸有情况？”

“大有情况，长官。”科朗蒂奥的声音听起来兴致勃勃，搞得奥尔什方有种不详的预感。

“出事的两辆车里一辆是无人车，导航系统出了bug，原因还在调查，另一辆货车是伊修加德快递公司的车，有一个人类员工受了轻伤，还有个人造人受损有点严重，现在……呃……应该还在维修……”

奥尔什方按下了饮品机的启动键，这台“年事已高”的机器轰轰运作起来。“听起来用不上我们插手。”

“是的，长官，我一开始也这么想。但是后来发现这个案子可能没那么简单。现场遗失了一件快递，根据人造人的记忆，这件快递仅仅在事故发生后的三分钟内就不翼而飞，盗窃者清理了一切有用的线索，车内数个监控摄像头和记录全部被毁。”

“你直接说重点吧。”奥尔什方瞪着饮品顶部闪动的倒计时数字。

“被盗的快件是一个旧式存储器……存着‘尼德霍格’代码。”

“‘尼德霍格’？”

“没错，就是那个‘尼德霍格’。”

那个著名的“尼德霍格”。

咖啡终于泡好了，奥尔什方把马克杯放到出水口下，一时间咖啡的香味四溢开来。

二十年前，正是这个病毒让近千位接受过电子脑改造的普通人顷刻间变成了杀人犯，一天之内在全世界造成了六千多起凶杀案，引发了电子脑危机。虽然破解病毒的反击壁垒很快就研发出来，但全世界花了五年才消除了危机的阴霾，自那以后，方兴未艾的电子脑改造技术受到了前所未有的舆论指责，一度被称为“剥夺灵魂的科学”，政府不得不全面封锁电子脑改造，取而代之的是人造人。

他本人对这场悲剧的印象只剩下他就读的小学停了三个月课，母亲反复叮嘱让他不要上街出门，多数细节也是在后来大学课堂上才了解到的。然而，在他认识的人中，确实有人在那次事件中家破人亡。

虽然臭名昭著，但毕竟是二十多年前的病毒程序，研究它的论文早就成千上万，别说专门的研究者，现在普通人随便一搜都能找到代码。

奥尔什方端着咖啡杯走回办公桌。

“而为了这个烂大街的程序，寄件人申请了A类快递，还保价了一万金币，盗贼显然是为了偷盗这个程序故意制造了车祸。”科朗蒂奥听起越来越兴奋，“很可疑，不是吗？”

“嗯——”奥尔什方沉吟了一声，他揉了揉太阳穴，一屁股坐在那款舒适的皮制办公椅上，他强忍打哈欠的欲望，干巴巴地继续道：“的确很可疑。可你知道你上次过于热情地插足抓宝石盗窃案之后弥尔顿警长两个月没给我好脸色……”

他牢骚还没说完，一副图片传了过来。

“这是什么？”

“点开吧，长官。”科朗蒂奥故意神秘兮兮地说道：“这个你绝对感兴趣。”

这是这位下属惯用的吊胃口伎俩，勾起了奥尔什方一些不太愉快的回忆，让他开始思考也许真的到了该整肃部下态度和纪律的时候。

“你要是再敢……”

“我向哈罗妮发誓，长官，”科朗蒂奥又一次打断了上司的话，“我保证这次不是GV截图。”

于是奥尔什方放下了马克杯，点开了图片——

很好，和GV一点关系都没有。

一块正儿八经的仿生组织残片，大概只有四分之一星寸大小。出于职业习惯，他立刻注意到了残片左侧边缘印刷的黑色小字。

“Wolxiv-2？”奥尔什方喃喃着这串拗口的字符。

“呃……那个应该不是个单词，而是缩写。”科朗蒂奥更正道，接着一字一顿地念了一遍：

“WOL-XIV-2。”

不是什么广为人知的型号，于是还没等属下说完，奥尔什方一只手就已经放到了键盘上，飞快敲完了这几个字母，而这个动作显然早在属下的意料之中。

“我已经在总库里查过了，没有任何此型号的记录。”

他闻言抬了抬眉毛。

有点意思。

“快递公司那边有说法吗？”

“这个就更有趣了。”奥尔什方听出了科朗蒂奥的微笑，“这个人造人快递员工作的两年间从来没有出过以太液泄露这么严重的问题，今天也是第一次彻底检修，他们这才发现型号和公司记录完全对不上，不少零件规格甚至不是民用标准……”

奥尔什方终于坐直了身体。

“这个人造人现在在哪里？”

 

※※※

 

未完待续

2017.01.02

（更新可能得看魂武做到哪一步了……？）


	2. 第二法则

 

 

根据科朗蒂奥的消息，“Wolxiv-2”没有被送到伊修加德中心区的公司总部，而是直接被送往田园郡的维修基地，这地方和巨龙首之间是大半个城区交通网，想要在晚高峰穿过这张网并不容易。由于没有事先申请交通调度，虽有警笛开道，奥尔什方还是在路上耗了大半个钟头。

在某几个大排长龙的路口，奥尔什方急得差点就要鸣枪。

“长官，你得快点！”科朗蒂奥的声音听起来心急如焚。“他们要回收他！”

“怎么回事？这案子不是还没有结吗？”

“对于弥尔顿的人来说是真的结了。意外车祸，意外失窃，记忆卡备份也已经带走。盗贼回去再慢慢查。”

“这就完了？”

“这就完了。”

“人造人不是还没搞清楚吗？”

“快递公司似乎觉得只要能继续送快递就行。”

奥尔什方差点爆粗。现在的伊修加德人是太平日子过太久了吗？一点危机意识都没有！就知道挣钱。

“长官，其实公司老板，是萨纳兰人。”

奥尔什方沉默两秒，说：“不管他哪里来的，到了伊修加德就得按规矩来。让我跟他通话。”

不给点颜色看看真当伊修加德警察全吃素。

等到他终于停靠在维修基地，发现空空荡荡的停车场上已经站着两个人，看他们搓手哈气的样子，显然已经等了好一会了。其中，金发的大高个是科朗蒂奥，另一个应该是基地的工作人员，戴着一副黑框眼镜，正给科朗蒂奥撑着伞挡雪。

他的部下已经等急了，还没等奥尔什方下车，就一路小跑过来。那个眼镜也跟在他身后，由于个子没有科朗蒂奥高，动作看起来颇有些狼狈。

科朗蒂奥行了个礼，递给他一把伞，然后扫了一眼身后的眼镜，压低声音问：“长官，你到底说了什么？效果未免太立竿见影了吧！”他一脸敬佩和不可思议，“之前我拿着警徽威胁都没用。”

奥尔什方耸了耸肩，戴上警帽，锁好了车，答：“那个老板的确有点本事，我一开始也没成功说服他。不过……” 他故意顿了顿，意味深长地瞪了部下一眼，“我找了人帮忙……”

这么一说，他的部下立刻就了解了来龙去脉。

科朗蒂奥皱了皱眉头，嘟囔道：“长官，你还说我狂热。你自己不也是为了案子还动用——”

“这不一样，本来就是职责所在。”

他打断了部下还未说完的话，跟着科朗蒂奥走进了基地。

 

※※※

 

他一睁眼就认出自己是在维修基地。

因为眼前正是他熟悉的白色格栅天花板，每个方格长宽都是三星寸，透过方格就可以看到那些水管和电线张牙舞爪地趴在天花板上。他每半年被送到这里进行一次例行检修，项目只有六项，全部做完加起来也不过三十分钟，但中间等待的时间可能长达二十多个小时，于是待机的时候他就抬头数天花板上的方格来消磨时间。

不过躺着被送进来的机会并不多，记忆中这还是第一次。

身边的那台白色机械臂发出的嗡嗡声逐渐停息，应该是刚才修补过他身上的仿生皮肤，眼下正在冷却。虽然以前见过类似功能的机器人，但是这台比他之前看到过的所有类似用途的机器人都复杂得多。

他试着打开自检功能。以太液正在正常流动，看来新的以太泵已安装完成。由于换上的是通用款，散热没有之前的效率好，运算核心的温度依然偏高，但似乎足以应付平时的工作。知觉和网络模块均已恢复工作，他能闻到空气中弥漫着以太液的那种清香。仿生骨骼和皮肤也全都修补好了，材质和之前的也不同，这让他感觉有点不自在，毕竟这不像以前只是修补一块弹孔大小的皮肤，而是他整个左半边的胸口，全都换了新材料。他又试着抬起左手臂，动了动手指，运动功能均正常，可还是觉得不太对。也许是因为他第一次经历规模如此之大的维修？

最奇怪的是记忆盘，记录里显示记忆盘被取出过一次，但是全时记忆却没有清空，是那起车祸还在调查之中吗？阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔怎么样了？丢失的快递找到了吗？

也许可以问问雅·修特拉小姐，生命侦测系统能感觉到她就在附近。

通常来说，大多数人类只喜欢人造人回答问题，但是，雅·修特拉小姐有些不同，她喜欢人造人向她问问题，而且她也的确什么都知道。

眼下，他已经能听见雅·修特拉小姐的说话声和脚步声沿着走廊传来。不过，她似乎正在和其他人争执。

“……我没跟你们报告，那又如何？采购的时候我还没来这里工作，更何况没有哪条法律规定我必须汇报一个正常工作的人造人……”

“难道您就没想过他可能有潜在的问题吗？”这是一个陌生人的声音。他没有听过。

“可是如果我把他交给你们，那可就不是‘潜在’的问题了。你们的宗旨不就是‘宁可错杀一千不可放过一个’吗？天知道交给你们之后他还能不能还回来。我又不是公务员，我得为公司利益考虑。你知道再买一个要花多少预算？申购要审几个世纪？”

她的话语像机关枪，一通扫射还没结束，门就被推开了。

虽然光线昏暗，但能从体型轮廓看出，雅·修特拉小姐一如往常，银色的短发一丝不苟地垂在脸颊旁，服帖的刘海下，一双银色大猫眼仿佛能洞穿一切，她穿着整洁的白大褂和深色工作套裙，工作牌别在左胸口，脚上踩着白色短靴。她似乎只有这一套衣服，永远都是这样的打扮，从未见过例外。

跟着她进来的还有四个人，有两个他曾经见过，他们都挂着和雅·修特拉小姐相似的工作牌，然而，另外两个高个子是生面孔。辨认身份并不难，因为他们全都穿着黑色的警察制服。

雅·修特拉小姐环抱双臂，用下巴示意道：

“喏，就是他。”

随即，所有的灯都“啪”得一声打开了，整个房间一下子就亮堂起来。

“我已经唤醒了他，你想查什么直接问我就行。”

“如果可以的话，我想直接问他。”那个浅蓝色头发的警官指着他说。听这个声音，刚才应该是他在和雅·修特拉小姐对话。

“用得着这么麻烦？”雅·修特拉小姐抬了抬眉毛，“直接拷贝记忆不就完了。”

那个浅蓝色头发的警官看了她一眼。“我以为您作为研究者会更懂行一点。毕竟您那篇《人造人的记忆模块与情绪化》我之前还是拜读过很多遍的。”

雅·修特拉小姐抱着双臂歪了歪头，瞪着那个警官，这是她表达不满的方式之一。场面一时间有些尴尬，其他没有插话的人面面相觑，都不敢吭声。

然后那个浅蓝色头发的警官伸出了手。

“什么？”雅·修特拉小姐盯着那只手，皱起了眉头。

“最高权限指令。您是负责人，别告诉我您没有这个。”

雅·修特拉小姐看了看那个警官，说：“所以你们今天是铁了心要带走他？”

“抱歉，现在我还不能确定，得看问讯的结果。”

她依然保持抱着手臂的姿势，瞪着那个警官，僵持片刻，她还是叹了口气，转过头，向维修台的方向喊了一句：

“现在开始你得听他的，好好表现，明白了吗？”

“明白。”他点点头答道。此刻所有人的视线都聚焦到他的身上，这场面不常见，那种不自在的感觉更强烈了。

“很好。”她冲他笑了笑，接着视线又回到了警官身上。这次她没有多言，颔首示意，转过身便准备离开。

“等下，这就没了？”那个一直没有插话的金发警官终于开口了，他一脸诧异。

而雅·修特拉小姐回过头，似笑非笑，“你们在期待什么？”

“控制平台……之类的玩意？”那个金发警官用手比划了一下，大概是在说触摸屏。

她冷哼一声，撇撇嘴，答道：

“我告诉过你们，他可不是那些呆头呆脑的普通人造人。”

说完她就和那两个基地的工作人员就走出了维修室，关上了门。

 

她一走，金发警官便扶着额头抱怨起来：“这个公司的人怎么一个个都这么盛气凌人。”

“雅·修特拉博士可不是什么无名小卒，科朗蒂奥。”另一个警官十分淡定，接着解释道：“当年她师从玛托娅教授的时候就已经成果丰硕了。如果我没记错，我的上一任还请过玛托娅教授当顾问，说不定那时候她也收到了邀请。”

“可这么厉害的人物怎么会来当一个维修基地的负责人？”

那个警官耸了耸肩，然后指着维修台上的他说：“也许你可以试着问问‘他’。”这是一个示意闲聊时间结束的信号。“你听到了，对不对？”

这话显然不是在问那个名叫科朗蒂奥的警官。

他答道：“是的，但是我不知道问题的答案。雅·修特拉小姐没有和我提过这件事。”

“呃……你可以坐起来吗？和一个躺着的家伙对话实在是很奇怪。”那个浅蓝色头发的警官一边说一边挪来了两个高脚圆凳，“如果运动功能没问题，就坐到凳子上去。”

于是，他从维修台上坐了起来，身上盖着的蓝布一下滑到腰间。他花了两秒钟调整了一下重心来协调左半边的身体，然后正准备从维修台上下来的时候，又被叫住了。

“等一下等一下等一下……”依然是那个还不知名的警官，“你能……能穿上裤子吗？我是说……你的肌肉的确设计得很……很漂亮，但是……”

“咳咳——”原本已经开始在电脑上记录的科朗蒂奥警官看向了自己的上司，他清着嗓子，打断道，“长官，现在不是——”

“我知道，我知道，我只是……我只是提醒他该穿上裤子……”

他环顾四周，工作服并不在这里，唯一能接触到的纤维材料只有刚刚那块盖在身上的塑料布，于是他转身，对折那块布，围着腰裹了一圈，然后在右侧打了一个结。

他摊开手臂。“这样可以了吗？”

那个高级警官盯着他愣了五秒钟，才说： “看得出来，应急能力和性别认知都十分出色。”

他的部下在一旁努力憋住自己的笑声。

“好了好了，我们开始。”这位高级警官坐了下来，把警帽和手套放在一旁的台子上，而科朗蒂奥警官一边关上了维修室的四周的百叶窗，一边调整着左眼的隐形眼镜，那应该是一种录像设备。

“你可能已经知道我们是什么人。”高级警官率先开口。

“我只知道你们都是警官，那位是科朗蒂奥警官，但我不知道你的名字。”

“奥尔什方·格雷斯通。你可以直接叫我奥尔什方。”这个警官自我介绍道。“你叫什么？”

“我没有名字，只有工号和识别号，分别是AN042和ISH01754370HMM。”

“型号？”

“轻工14型，全称‘Light Worker-XIV’。”

奥尔什方抬了抬眉毛，他盯着手上的电脑屏幕，一时间没有吭声。

有什么不对吗？他很想这样问，可又回想起雅·修特拉小姐让他“好好表现”。也许眼下不要过于多嘴才是明智之举。

过了一会，那个警官又问：“所以……这就是你在金蝶注册名为‘光’的缘由？”

他愣住了，他们已经知道了？

“你以为我们会不知道？”

“我以为我成功隐藏了身份。”

“赌场老板本来并不介意客人的身份。但是为了追踪输赢，后台数据全都原封加密保存。只是，如果使用虚拟路径导致他们无法追踪得胜者或获奖者的确切身份与账户，按照规定，所获赌金奖金全数回归仙人彩奖池，这对他们来说并无大碍，某种意义上他们甚至可能更欢迎你这样白白送钱的家伙。”

他停顿了一下，接着说道：“但是你的情况就不太一样了。要知道，每隔半年就有名叫‘光’的客户登记新账户，还用的都是虚拟路径，自然会引起注意，实际上他们的经理已经凭直觉猜到你可能是个人造人。”

“那为什么我的账户没有被锁？”

“有人送钱，谁不乐意？”那个名叫奥尔什方的警官摊了摊手，接着问：“话说回来，为什么你要在金蝶开户？你应该明白不论用不用虚拟路径，人造人都没法拿到钱。”

“参与金蝶的游戏和赌局有助于提高工作效率。”

“你是在说你‘爱好’这个吗？”

他检索出 “爱好”这个词的全部定义，然后点了点头。

“用词挺‘清新脱俗’。言语交流是你的弱项咯？”

被他人指出这点实在是有些难受，但他犹豫了片刻，还是点了点头。

“你还有什么别的‘爱好’吗？”

“钓鱼。”

“在虚拟钓场？”

“是的。”

两位警官互相对视一眼，接着奥尔什方开口：“那和赌场也差不多，钓上什么鱼纯靠概率和运气。你似乎偏爱这种不确定性？”

“大概吧。”

“是运算核心编写的时候就编入了这种个性特征吗？”

“我不知道。我无权自主访问核心。”他如实回答，“我只能说那样的过程能让我放松。”

“对于人类来说，这个过程一般可不是什么放松的途径，反而让人神经紧张。”

“我是个人造人，和人类不同。设置这样的个性可能就是想让我承担更大的风险。不论是赌场里的风险，还是其他的风险。”

他说完，就发现两位警官都用一种诧异的目光盯着自己。科朗蒂奥警官甚至停下了原本在敲键盘的手。

他实在忍不住，开口反问道：“我说的有什么错误吗？”

“这是……你自己的想法？”奥尔什方的眉头微微皱了起来。

“‘想法’？你是说不通过读取记忆盘或其他数据库的已有内容，而是通过自行运算得到的结论吗？”

奥尔什方眨了眨眼睛，他暼了一眼身旁的部下，然后又看向他。

“差不多……是这个意思？”

“那这的确是我自己的想法。”

“雅·修特拉博士说的没错。他确实不是普通的人造人。”科朗蒂奥评价完，又开始在光感键盘上敲了起来。

“给你们提供一条也许有用的建议。如果你们想和雅·修特拉小姐好好打交道，请不要叫她‘博士’。”

“那要叫什么？”奥尔什方挪了挪身体换了个坐姿，问道。

“叫什么都行，只要别用‘博士’。”

“她这么告诉你的？”

“她没有直接告诉我，但这条指令一直留在常驻记忆区，从未被删除。”

“所以你就得出了她不喜欢这个称呼的结论？”

起初奥尔什方上扬的语调让他以为这是个问句，可是警官还未等他做出回应，便若有所思地转移了话题。

“你刚刚提到的常驻记忆区能追溯到多久之前？”

“两年之前。”

“那你记不记得你的核心程序是出自哪个公司？”

“当然记得，我的核心出自‘母水晶’公司。”

出乎意料的是，这个答案让整个维修室的氛围刹那间就凝固了。

两位警官的脸色顿时一片煞白。

“你刚才说……是哪个公司？”

 

※※※

 

啊，“母水晶”。

又是见鬼的“母水晶”！

这个该死的公司到底还要搞出多少事端！

奥尔什方关上维修室的门时，强忍着摔门的冲动。久未发作的头疼又开始折磨他了。

一直守在外面的雅·修特拉见他们俩一出来，便问：“所以你们还是决定要带走他？”

奥尔什方愣了一下。他明明什么都还没说，这位聪明的女士就已经看出了他的想法。

“很抱歉，我们必须带走他进行调查。”接着他话头一转：“您听说过‘母水晶’吗？”

“那个破产的知名软件公司？”雅·修特拉显得有点茫然，似乎在猜测他这么问的意图。

“是的。他的核心就是那个公司的产品。我猜这您早就知道了吧。”

“他的确跟我说过这个。”雅·修特拉歪了歪头。

“那记录里怎么没有？”他情不自禁捎上了一丝责备的语气。

“‘母水晶’的核心在黑市上的价位能买套砥柱区的高档公寓。我怎么会把这种给同事带来危险的记录留在随时可能被黑的数据库里！”

“‘同事’？”奥尔什方拎出一个让他略为在意的字眼。

“没错，他是我的同事，不是什么人形工具。”雅·修特拉因恼怒而眯起了眼睛，她又抱起双臂，恢复了之前咄咄逼人的态势。

奥尔什方摇了摇头，他的头又开始隐隐作痛。可这个动作遭到了对方的过度解读。

“我很清楚你在想什么。”雅·修特拉几乎是从牙缝里挤出了这句话。“我可不是‘人造人认知障碍’患者，我跟你说过，他不是普通的人造人。”

“对，您说得没错，他的确不是普通的人造人。”奥尔什方重新戴上了警帽，“他是可能杀人的人造人。”

银发的女士一时间哑口无言，她显然没想到她会得到这样的回应。

奥尔什方叹了口气，垂头看了看手表。已经快到晚上七点了。如果不是时间紧迫和头痛发作，他的确想和这位学者坐下好好聊聊，并且澄清一下自己并不是她想的那种人。然而，现在不马上赶回总部的话，就真的要错过晚上的发布会了。

他想象了一下上司铁青的脸色，最终还是决定用公事公办的语气说：

“抱歉，雅·修特拉小姐，原谅我现在必须得离开。请务必看看半小时之后的新闻。我想您现在的疑问能得到解答。最后，还请您能告诉我怎么让他进入睡眠模式。”

 

※※※

 

厨房里，一位年轻的女人正倚着吱呀作响的橱柜，盯着对面墙上的大屏幕，她银白色的长发倒映着屏幕上的光。

《秘银之眼》的主持人正在播报本日要闻：

 

“……伊修加德警方今日召开新闻发布会，公布了人造人连环杀人案调查的最新进展。在11月5日连续谋杀九人的五名失控人造人今日已全部销毁。据警方透露，五名失控人造人的核心程序均由原‘母水晶’公司生产。下面请看本台记者从发布会现场发回的报道……”

 

“该起床了库啵——该起床了库啵——”那个毛茸茸的莫古力玩偶闹钟突然发出了声响，头部顶着的那个造型夸张的粉色球状大灯，此时也随着叫声有节奏地闪烁起来。

她关掉了莫古力闹钟，蹲下身，打开烤箱，取出了中层烤架上的烤盘。指尖传来的温度是160.9度，烤盘质量1756克。

一时间，整个厨房都弥漫着蛋糕的香味。

她把烤盘端到早就准备好的双层手提纸盒旁，然后把蛋糕从模具里一个个倒了出来，整整齐齐码在纸盒里。一切妥当之后，她脱掉白围裙，解开了盘起来的头发，对着镜子整理自己的打扮，系好羊毛围巾，披上蓝紫色风衣。

现在已经是早上8点32分，对面街区的蕾娜福利院应该已经上班了。

她穿好长靴、提上纸盒，离开了这个略显破败的旧公寓。

气温只有零下四度。纸盒并不保温，所以她得加快脚步，不然这种蛋糕的味道就没有新鲜出炉的时候那么好了。

她站在福利院的玄关处等了半分钟。和前几次来时不太一样的是，头顶上的天花板已经被星芒节的彩灯和亮片装点一新，墙上的深蓝色图钉板上也贴满了孩子们画的星芒节主题蜡笔画，这是一种历史悠久的训练人类儿童创造力的教育方式。她一幅幅扫视那些天马行空的画，有的把星芒外套改成了蓝色，有的把星芒雪人画到了月亮上，甚至还有人画了一个比福利院大十倍的灵峰蛋糕。

虽然图画的内容荒谬无理，但她却还是翘起了嘴角。

 

出来迎接她的依然是瘦小的蕾娜院长。

“亲爱的，我真的很想知道派你来的好心人到底是谁。”老夫人道着谢，接过纸盒，她把双鬓的白发拢到耳后， “你还是不能说，对吗？”

这不是命令的语气，事实上，院长从来没有用过命令的语气和她说话。既然不是命令，她自然可以有所选择。所以，她礼节性地微微一笑，没有作答。

院长无奈地摇摇头。

“要来和孩子们打声招呼吗？他们已经起床了。”

“我还有其他工作。”她欠欠身，表示自己的歉意。

院长对此毫不意外，而且还早有准备。她从围裙口袋里摸出了一叠用红缎带捆好的卡片。

“我让孩子们写了一些星芒节贺卡，你能帮我转交给那个好心人吗？”

她点点头，收下了卡片，装进了风衣左侧的口袋里。

她想，下次在厨房等待的时候，也许可以读读这个来打发时间。

 

踏出福利院的时候，已经飘起了小雪。

与此同时，她也收到了同伴传来的两则加密简讯，内容十分简单——

“龙骑士已出发。”

“尼德霍格已接收。”

她撑开伞，转过街角，快步离去。

 

TBC.

2017/01/23

 

PS：啊啊啊啊啊脑洞越开越大了，第一次尝试同时涉及这么多人的剧情，真是艰难，一想到计划里后面大概可能也许应该还要多一条线，只想扇当初写大纲的我两耳刮子啊。大纲一时爽，正文火葬场_(QAQ)∠)_

 


	3. 番外篇：考试与星芒节

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就是摸个想摸很久的鱼，释放一下鸡血，试试大学AU，顺带完善下正篇的设定和人物关系，还能当篇情人节贺文小甜饼，然而我照例错过了时间……

艾默里克正在宿舍挑灯夜战，下周就要考伊修加德古代外交史，这是他最头疼的一门。

门铃响了，是他的好友埃斯蒂尼安。这种时候登门的只可能是他。

他约莫是刚从训练基地出来，就径直来了这里，身上穿着训练用的黑色紧身上衣和短外套，射击训练用的护目镜也还戴在头上，肩上落雪尚未融化，还带着雪夜的寒气。

“几点了？还在看书？”

“下周要考试。”艾默里克用下巴示意桌上那两摞大部头，“这种时候就真的很羡慕你们不用遭这种罪。”

“谁说的？形式不同而已。”埃斯蒂尼安一边抗议，一边递给他一块巴掌大的玩意。看起来很像旧式的通讯工具。

“这什么？”

“我们的考试。”

“‘人际关系问卷’？”艾默里克又接着念出了问卷标题之下的那行黑字：“‘请邀请您的十位自然人朋友如实填写此份问卷，完成人际交流能力评价’。”他顿了顿，挑起了眉毛，“你确定你真的能过？别说自然人朋友了，你叫的出名字的改造人一只手都数得过来。”

“我还是认识一些——”

艾默里克交叉双臂，打断道：“等下，泽梅尔那次可不算，他的生日派对给全校都发了邀请函。”

埃斯蒂尼安翻了个白眼，摊了摊手，自暴自弃道：“总之完成一份是一份。本来也不是靠问卷数量得分。”

艾默里克将信将疑，瞅了他一眼，按下了问卷器的开始键，一开始显示在屏幕上的是一些考试规则和问卷背景的介绍。

“你真要一条条读？”埃斯蒂尼安一脸嫌弃。

倒是艾默里克看得饶有兴致，说：“你们的考试规则怎么没提作弊？”

埃斯蒂尼安不以为然，“考试期间电子脑的数据会被完全监视，连你考试时脑内循环的歌都知道是啥，根本不可能作弊。”

艾默里克喃喃着“原来如此”，按下了“已阅读并承诺遵守以上规则”。

“你现在就在考试，所以看到的想到的都会被记录进去吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安点了点头。

“这可真有点诡异。”

“我说过电子脑带来的麻烦比方便多得多。”

艾默里克耸了耸肩，他垂下头，开始读问卷器屏幕上显示的信息。

结果第一问就把他逗笑了——你的这位朋友有外号吗？

他微笑着，按下了“有，但我很少使用”。

不过，接下来的问题更让人莫名其妙——唱歌跑调吗？神出鬼没吗？有恋人吗？

艾默里克边答边抚着额头。他憋着笑，问：“你知道这上面都问了些什么吗？”

“不知道，本来也不该知道。”埃斯蒂尼安不知何时已经打开了艾默里克的冰箱，他头也没回，而是来回扫视着冷藏室，冰箱里橙色的照明灯映在他若有所思的脸上。“不过，据说根据之前回答的情况，系统会调整后面的出题，每个人的问题都不一样。”

艾默里克愣住了，不禁开始思索到底是哪一问的回答让问卷系统在后面问出了“你的朋友睡觉打呼噜吗”这种问题。

毕竟他一直以为大脑电子化的改造人不用睡觉。

而且他也从来没见过他的好友睡过觉。

他提交了问卷，正想就这个问题问问埃斯蒂尼安，却发现好友还在冰箱前发愣。

当然他知道朋友在苦恼什么。

“山羊奶在最上面那层，那两盒鸡蛋和三明治后面。昨天温控出了点毛病，放底层会冻成块。我就放上面去了。”

埃斯蒂尼安立刻抬头去翻冰箱顶层隔板上的食物。他一直以宿舍换得太勤懒得买冰箱为由，占用艾默里克的冰箱一角，来存放他的宝贝山羊奶。很快，他摸出了一瓶，合上冰箱门之前他冲着艾默里克晃了晃手上的瓶子。

虽然没出声，但艾默里克明白他是在问自己喝不喝。他摇摇头，端起了自己书桌上半凉的咖啡，开玩笑道：“我都断奶二十年了。而且就剩两瓶，你还是留着自己喝吧。”

埃斯蒂尼安抬抬眉毛。

“话说回来，我帮你避免了考零蛋的悲惨命运，你是不是该犒劳一下？”

“又要请你喝酒？”

“或者，陪我熬过漫长的星芒节假期。”

顿时，原本温暖的气氛凝滞了。

“嗯……我听说雅伯里克今年取消了毕业生的冬季训练，所以……就想请你陪我过一次星芒节……”

埃斯蒂尼安一动不动，盯着艾默里克，没有吭声。

“养父母今年也要回本家过节，他们已经同意……所以……嗯——我想——”

好友的沉默让艾默里克声音越来越小。

他当然知道埃斯蒂尼安选择沉默的原因。

对大多数人来说，星芒节总是和快乐幸福的亲友聚会划等号，然而对他的好友而言，这却是个祭日。

正是在十年前的那个星芒节，埃斯蒂尼安失去了父母和兄弟，成为了孤儿。

艾默里克知道自己恐怕永远无法在这一点上和朋友感同身受。

首先，他压根没见过自己的亲生父母。虽然养父母九年来排除种种非议，对他视如己出，他对此也十分感激，但也明白终究还是有些不同。

再说，他和埃斯蒂尼安的不同之处又岂止这一点？

可能唯一有些微相似的就是星芒节的过法了。鉴于养子身份，艾默里克无法出席博雷尔本家的聚会，大多数星芒节都是一人一猫守着那座郊区大房子。

但这和他好友的痛苦相比，就显得太不值一提了。

他叹了口气。

太蠢了，他一开始就根本不该做这种打算。

“对不起，我只是……只是随口一提。”他笑了笑，放下了手中的咖啡，耸了耸肩，“你大概已经有安排了吧。抱歉让你为难了，对不起……”

他语无伦次道着歉，可依然没有得到答话。

他只好继续道：“就请我喝两次酒吧。你挑地方就——”

“艾默里克……”埃斯蒂尼安终于开了金口，打断了糟糕的圆场辞。

他摒住呼吸，紧盯着埃斯蒂尼安，静静地等着。

埃斯蒂尼安视线看着身旁落地灯的黑色灯座。

“我……我没说不接受那个邀请，只是……”

艾默里克睁大眼睛，几乎以为自己听错了。

“所以你……答应了？”

“是的，但……”

“你确定？”

“没错。你为什么不信？”

“我……真的没想到你会答应。”

埃斯蒂尼安愣了片刻，才说：“我也没想到你会邀请我。”

他注意到埃斯蒂尼安脸红了，他继续道：“我的那些往事……对星芒节来说太扫兴。”

“怎么会呢？我是说……你的过去并不会让你变成扫兴的家伙。看在哈罗妮的份上，你可是我最好的朋友，我高兴还来不及，怎么会扫兴？”

埃斯蒂尼安难得地笑了。“谢谢你。”他说完，又开始喝山羊奶。

“那就说定了？”

“嗯。”

“别变卦。”

埃斯蒂尼安皱了皱眉，反问道：“我有这么不靠谱？”

艾默里克笑而不答。

 

2017.2.16

 

PS：我现在说这文是友情向还有人信吗？


	4. 番外篇：水面之下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依然是用来完善下正篇设定和人物关系的番外（福利）。cp：喵美丽。

 

 

“埃斯蒂尼安……”

有什么人在叫他。

“埃斯蒂尼安！醒醒，埃斯蒂尼安！”

他认出了这个声音，随即，他睁开眼睛。

“埃斯蒂尼安！”

眼前是他熟悉的蓝眼睛。他的好朋友艾默里克眉头紧锁，看起来一脸担心。

“你做噩梦了？”好友这句话虽然语调是上扬的，但是语气听起来却是一个陈述句。

埃斯蒂尼安扶着额头坐了起来。他没有换睡衣，身上还穿着晚餐时的衬衫。他依稀还记得，自己之前在读一本客房床头柜上放着的三流小说，现在这本书已经掉到了床下。

“我睡着了？”

“是啊，但是你好像睡得不太安稳。”

“不太安稳”……这大概是艾默里克惯用的含蓄说法。

“我吵醒你了？”

“可不只有我，你甚至吵醒了地下室的猫。”艾默里克坐在了床沿上。借着床头台灯昏黄的灯光，能看到他身上的蓝色天鹅绒睡衣腰带还有些凌乱，显然是慌乱之中穿好的。

“抱歉。我只是……只是……”

梦中的血腥场景又浮现在脑海。

“只是太无聊？”

“什么？”

“你一般不是不睡觉吗？看起来似乎是这宅子里的生活太无趣，连你都睡着了。”艾默里克笑了笑。

埃斯蒂尼安听出了艾默里克若隐若现的自嘲之意。

“不，这也不是第一次。只是大学以来比较少见。”

“真的吗？那我岂不是中彩票了？”他的好友听起来将信将疑。

“艾默里克，虽然我接受了电子脑改造，但是不代表我就不会睡觉不会做梦。”

“啊，所以这又是一条你没告诉过我的事情？”艾默里克抱起了手臂。

埃斯蒂尼安一时间不知道怎么答复，只能尴尬地坐在床上。

“哈，我开个玩笑。”他的好友一边解释一边拍了拍他的肩，然后递给他一样东西，那是一个钥匙串，上面有两把铜钥匙，在这个时代，已经很少有房屋还保留着这么古老的门禁方式。除非是像他好友家这种几百年的老房子。

“这是……”

“这一把是前厅正门的钥匙，这一把是花园的。如果深夜实在无聊，你可以出去转转。”

埃斯蒂尼安盯着那两个金属物件注视了片刻，便接了过来，就在他犹豫着到底是拿在手里还是放在床头柜上的时候，他的好友已经起身，准备回自己的房间了。

“等一下。”

艾默里克回过头，“还有什么事吗？”

“不，没什么，就是……呃……谢谢。”

“那是我应该说的，埃斯蒂尼安。”他保持着刚才的微笑，“谢谢你来陪我过星芒节”。最后他道了晚安，便走出客房，轻轻带上了门。

等到门外的脚步声远去，埃斯蒂尼安才意识到艾默里克完全没有追问那个梦境的任何细节。

他向来很欣赏好友这一点——察言观色的能力非同寻常，仿佛永远都知道哪些事情能问，哪些事情问了也得不到答案。

可是这次，因为某种难以名状的念头，他对于好友的反应却有点不满。这很诡异，甚至令他有点不自在，他从未有过这么强的倾诉欲，可以称得上是破天荒的头一遭。他确信，如果艾默里克问了，他一定会如实回答。正如那句他曾嗤之以鼻的老话所说，时间是治愈一切的良药。即使，他还没有从十年前那场变故的阴影中完全走出，但也早已不像前些年那样绝口不提了。

然而，他的好友已经离开。他错过了机会，就好像之前的无数次一样。

他躺了下来，翻了个身，把脸埋在柔软的枕头里。一时间，他被新枕头特有的洗涤剂和染色剂混合的味道所包围。尽管艾默里克之前并不知道他其实也会睡觉，依然准备好了他的房间和床铺。

艾默里克总是如此。和这位好友呆久了，常常会忘记自己是个改造人的事实。尽管从未有人提醒过这一点，埃斯蒂尼安也明白，能有这样的朋友，自己是个幸运儿。

埃斯蒂尼安偏过头，想换个姿势接着躺着。

星芒节的假期所剩无几，离返校的日子越来越近，也意味着这种惬意的、完全放松的时光越来越少。虽然艾默里克总是自嘲他家里过星芒节十分无聊，如同养老，但对于埃斯蒂尼安来说，这种“无聊的机会”就称得上难能可贵了。作为理论上不需要睡眠的改造人，他在大学里的课程和训练自然不会区分白天黑夜，暂且不论现在这样一整周的假期，就连周末休息都鲜少有机会享受。

也许，他应该好好利用起这个假期，做些他平时不会做、也没时间做的事情。

视线无意之间落在床头柜上放着的那两把钥匙上，这让他想到了一个主意。

 

※※※

 

艾默里克早上醒来第一件事，就是去看看客房。

不出所料，门半开着，灯没亮，床铺叠得整整齐齐，衣帽架上空空如也，当然，之前他交给好友的钥匙也不见踪影。他叹了口气，走到窗户边，拉开窗帘，突然接受到光照的刺激，他反射性地眯起了眼睛。花园里依然银装素裹，只是积雪似乎比昨天更厚了点。楼下的正门前，有一串脚印向远处延伸。那脚印已经快要被后来的落雪盖住，只剩下了隐约可见的浅坑。

而且，艾默里克注意到，并没有返回的足迹。

为了确认，他又折回客房门口的过道上，呼喊了三遍好友的名字，得到的除了一遍遍回音，也只有家里那只老猫懒洋洋的叫声。

埃斯蒂尼安还是走了。

他总是这样。

有时候是因为训练，有时候是因为任务，还有些时候——嗯——可能只是想一个人呆着。不知道这次是因为什么。

艾默里克关上了客房的门，他站在客房门口，盯着长长的过道发了一会愣。

一开始他想给埃斯蒂尼安发条简讯，但是在键盘上敲了半天改了好几遍之后，又决定不发了。

没什么好大惊小怪的，这也不是第一次了。

他下楼来到餐厅，发现那只猫已经重新占领了正对着厨房的那把椅子，这几天这个位置一度让给了埃斯蒂尼安。此刻，猫正蜷缩成一团打着呼噜。艾默里克摸了摸，它的毛有点湿，显然是昨晚又偷偷溜出去玩了。

艾默里克找来干毛巾，在一阵抗议和不满的叫声中，擦干了它的毛。又端上了它最喜欢的猫饼干，算作安慰。

等到他自己开始吃早餐，已是早上八点半。

按照以往星芒节的惯例，这个时候，他一般已经准备出门，开着车，替自己回了本家的养父母拜访周围的邻居。但是今年由于埃斯蒂尼安的来访，理所当然，他推掉了所有的应酬。毕竟埃斯蒂尼安那家伙不是很喜欢这种热闹的场面。

而现在，他已经离开了。艾默里克只好一边把吃完的杯碟塞进洗碗机里，一边在心里盘算着今天剩下的时间做些什么。

门口的雪要清扫。毁坏的篱笆要修理。花园小屋里的电源也被前几天的大雪给弄坏了。当然这些事情可以丢给几天之后就休完假的老管家，但是，既然现在自己没什么别的事情，就尽己所能地做一些吧——

“所以我已经错过早餐时间了吗？”

背后突然响起的声音把艾默里克吓了一大跳，险些摔了手中的盘子。

 

※※※

 

他很久都没有钓过鱼了。

所以，当他在河边的垂钓台上坐下来的时候，他有些不确定从博雷尔家的地下室带来的工具是否完备。

不过本来他也没指望钓上很多鱼。用艾默里克的话来说，他“只是出来走走”。

然而，当鱼接二连三地上钩时，他还是感到了一丝意外的惊喜。虽然大多是两三指宽的不知名小鱼，但偶尔也能收获肥硕的阿巴拉提亚公鱼。也许是这个季节钓鱼的人太少了？零下七度的气温绝对不是大多数正常人能久坐的环境，更何况还有刀锋一般的北风。

他胡思乱想着，视线静静地盯着被渔灯照亮的那一小块水面。

想来，他和艾默里克认识的契机也是在发生在水中。

那是大一那年，首次野外潜水训练，他的充气浮筒出了问题，一共六个浮筒，只有一个能完成充气，对于一个当时全身都是金属义体的改造人来说，这根本达不到让他上浮的需求。他最后的记忆是一边对着对讲机爆着粗口，一边奋力折腾剩下的五个浮筒，之后他就断了片，彻底失去了意识。后来他才知道这个举动当时弄坏了身上的防水服，导致海水浸入了当时尚且不能完全防水的实验义体，造成了短路。好在当时拥有潜水执照的艾默里克主动请缨下潜，给他套上了另一套完好的浮筒设备和缆绳，不然以打捞队的速度，他的电子脑早就彻底烧坏了。

他还记得返回大学的第一天，艾默里克就来探望他。当时他根本不知道眼前这个黑头发蓝眼睛的家伙就是他的救命恩人。

他站在宿舍门口，一脸纳闷，盯着这位一副优等生模样的“不速之客”。

“你好，我是艾默里克。我听说你回来了，所以就来看看。”

“我们之前认识？”埃斯蒂尼安当时搜刮了电子脑中所有的记忆也没对上眼前这个自来熟的家伙，他甚至开始怀疑是不是在维修期间弄丢了电子脑中的记忆。

这下变成这个客人有些诧异了，他愣了几秒，自我介绍道：“我是那个救了你一命的家伙。”

埃斯蒂尼安终于恍然大悟，“哦，你是那个博雷尔！”

对方皱起了眉头：“他们没告诉你我的全名吗？”

埃斯蒂尼安摇了摇头。

“那你可得好好记住了。艾默里克。我叫艾默里克。”他正色道。“不过，我都在你隔壁住了一个学期了，你竟然不知道我的名字？”艾默里克叉着手臂，一脸不可思议地瞪着他。

直到现在，埃斯蒂尼安还对当时的尴尬记忆犹新。幸运的是，这并没有阻碍他们变成形影不离的好朋友……

浮标又有了新动静。

埃斯蒂尼安笑了起来。又有一条鱼咬钩了。

 

※※※

 

顶着艾默里克的视线，埃斯蒂尼安把满满两桶鱼放在了厨房地板上，然后把钓具靠在墙角。那只老猫见他来了，从之前霸占的皇座上站了起来，打了个呵欠，摇摇屁股，跳到地板上离开了，毫无欢迎他的意思。

“我以为你已经走了。”

“什么？”

“你没留什么消息，我以为你已经离开了。”他看见艾默里克抱着手臂，皱着眉。这通常是他表达愤怒与不满的方式之一。

“抱歉，我真的没想到河边没覆盖网络信号。不过，我烤了几条鱼让那个老家伙带了个字条回来给你，你没看到吗？”他脱掉了身上的毛衣。

“他也跟你一起去了？”

“是啊，我在烤鱼的时候那家伙突然蹿了出来。”

“你也知道他一直不怎么听你的。”

“我一点都不意外。”埃斯蒂尼安指了指手臂上猫爪子留下的抓痕。

原本他是想缓解一下气氛，但是艾默里克却纹丝不动。

好吧，他的朋友这回是真的生气了。

出乎意料的是，就在埃斯蒂尼安还在考虑要不要中午做一下他拿手的烤阿巴拉提亚公鱼赎罪的时候……他的嘴唇被另一对温暖湿润的唇给堵得严严实实。

突然而然，没有任何预兆，他的朋友就这样吻了他。火热，克制，充满试探性，一下子就让他把烤鱼的事情忘得干干净净。

其实这个情景埃斯蒂尼安不是没有幻想过。比如当艾默里克喝完咖啡，嘴上还沾着奶泡的时候；比如他们在游戏里获胜，艾默里克激动地搂着他的肩膀的时候；又比如他俩窝在沙发上挖着冰淇淋看灾难片的时候……他发现自己的视线总是不经意间就粘在艾默里克脸上。怎么，他的好朋友是知名校草，多看两眼有什么错，并没有什么别的意思——在好友亲上来之前，埃斯蒂尼安一直是这么想的。

所以当这个幻想中情景真的发生的时候，埃斯蒂尼安才意识到自己之前的想法错得有多离谱——而且，竟然是艾默里克先主动的？！

更糟糕的是，虽然改造人的课程比自然人的课程多出三分之二，但也并不代表着会涵盖“你的好哥们突然吻了你要如何应对”这种内容。所以一开始埃斯蒂尼安有些无所适从：他该睁眼还是闭眼，他是直接打开牙关还是再等等，他要不要拥抱艾默里克……

不过他的好朋友倒是挺干脆地扔了给了他答案，趁着呼吸的间隙，只听见艾默里克低声迸出一句近似命令的话：“张嘴。”

当然，埃斯蒂尼安想都没想就照做了。毕竟，这一切都比他想象中美妙得多。

他们唇齿交融时，事情尚且还算在可控范围以内，可是，当艾默里克红着耳朵，脸埋在埃斯蒂尼安的肩上，闷着声音说出那句“我想我好像硬了”，埃斯蒂尼安感觉情况开始失去了控制。有个看不见的开关“啪”得一下打开了。

“我……我去一下洗手间……”艾默里克的声音在颤抖。他想推开埃斯蒂尼安，但却没有成功。

其实埃斯蒂尼安第一反应是想吐槽一句“撩完就跑，门都没有”，但话到嘴边，变成了一句无比真诚的“让我帮你”。

这让艾默里克愣了一秒钟，也正是趁着这一秒钟，埃斯蒂尼安把失去戒备的他固定在了橱柜边。

“这……这会不会……有点太快了？”艾默里克虽然一脸犹豫，但并没有阻挠埃斯蒂尼安解开他的皮带，他的裤子一下被拉到脚踝。

“太快？我还觉得等太久了。”埃斯蒂尼安说，他隔着还没脱掉的内裤，用食指的指关节碰了碰好友下腹的“小帐篷”，然后他翘起嘴角，问道：“你想让我怎么帮，用嘴还是用手？”

谁知艾默里克并没有回答，而是弯腰打开了洗碗机前旁边的橱柜，从里面拿出了——一只保险套，和一瓶润滑剂。

为什么厨房里会有……

“闭嘴。”

“我还什么都没说啊。”

“我知道你想说什么。”艾默里克红着脸，偏过头，把东西塞进了埃斯蒂尼安手里。

好吧，这个问题可以也许可以留到以后再问。眼下，显然有另一个更有趣的问题。“你想让我做什么？”埃斯蒂尼安故意开口问道。

“你真是个混蛋。”

“是谁刚刚还说太快了的？”埃斯蒂尼安感觉已经抑制不住脸上的坏笑了，他凑到了艾默里克的耳畔，又刻意压低声音问了一遍：“说吧，你到底想让我做什么？”

艾默里克这下是明白自己中了埃斯蒂尼安的套路，绕不开这个故意留给他的问题了。

“……我……”

“对不起，哥们，我真没听清。”

艾默里克的脸简直红得滴血，他稍稍提高了音量，“操我……”

不得不承认，在埃斯蒂尼安的记忆中，艾默里克几乎从来不爆粗口。一方面是因为他家境，另一方面更是因为他外交专业出身，又是学生会主席、辩论队队长，本身就很擅长不带脏字地骂人，而且大多数情况这会更有效。

嗯——当然，除了现在这种情况。

埃斯蒂尼安脑中忽然有个念头一闪而过。他想看看他的哥们被他操到除了粗口啥也说不出来的样子。但是他很快甩掉了这个疯狂的想法。这还只是第一次，他还不想让好友太难堪，而且，艾默里克又急又气的样子也确实惹人怜爱。

他最终还是决定慢慢来。

艾默里克的内裤被他用手指轻轻勾开，他握住了那个已经兴致勃勃的玩意，这令对方立刻发出了一声相当下流的叫声。原本，他只是打算随便撸几下就开始脱衣服，可是艾默里克在他松手时发出了不满的哼哼。他只好一边接着套弄，一边帮艾默里克脱掉毛衣和衬衫，一边和他接吻。

现在他的好朋友已经一丝不挂，坐在橱柜上，双腿夹着他的腰，胳膊搭在他的肩上，手指纠缠着他的头发，双颊通红，额头也渗出了汗。埃斯蒂尼安自己的性爱模式也打开了。他脱掉了自己的衣服，踹到了一边。

虽然没有了生物学意义上的荷尔蒙，改造人依然可以进行性爱，只不过和自然人的本能反应略有不同，改造人所有的反应都是在仿生技术下实现的。

这听起来有些冰冷，但是某种意义上来说，甚至更……方便。

比方说，好处之一：他可以缩短前戏的时间。在电子脑发出的命令下，他的下体从普通的疲软状态到蓄势待发可以只需要两秒钟。

“这不公平。”艾默里克湿润的眼睛半眯着，盯着他的胯下评论道。

好处之二：他其实用不上润滑剂和保险套。

“虽然没有必要，不过你要是想用我还是可以用的。”他咬着艾默里克的耳朵说道。

最后，在艾默里克允许下，他可以不用保险套，但还是要用润滑油。

于是他利索地拧开润滑剂的瓶子，飞快抹在右手上，然后将食指探进了艾默里克的体内，接着是中指和无名指。每加入一根指头，艾默里克揽着他脖子的手臂就会收紧一些，之后又随着他手指小心翼翼的动作而渐渐放松。

当艾默里克又开始发出那种象征欲求不满的呻吟时，他明白时机已经成熟了。

插入的过程也比他想象中简单得多。最初，艾默里克的确因为那家伙的个头疼得叫了出来，但是——

好处之三：他可以随时控制仿生海绵体的体积。

“天哪……这简直犯——啊——犯规……”艾默里克感慨着。突然来袭的长驱直入，让他有些上气不接下气，原本还能勉强称得上是在橱柜上坐着，现在他已经失去了重心，浑身瘫软地挂在埃斯蒂尼安身上。

在等待艾默里克的身体适应侵入者的时间里，埃斯蒂尼安一只手扶着艾默里克被汗水濡湿的后脑，一只手继续帮他套弄着。同时，他俯下身，轻轻啃噬着艾默里克滚烫的颈侧，感受着皮肤深处跃动的脉搏。然后，他保持着这个姿势，缓缓抽送起来。

艾默里克的喘息越来越剧烈，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛也在越来越快的交合之中逐渐失焦，嘴里已经除了埃斯蒂尼安的名字，什么有逻辑的话也说不出来了，然而肠道的内壁却自始至终配合着埃斯蒂尼安的动作，规律地张合着。

埃斯蒂尼安恍然间意识到，相比仿生阴茎上的感受器和电子脑共同模拟出来的性快感而言，他更喜欢和艾默里克完美契合带来的奇妙满足感。冥冥之中，他坚信他并不是首次体会这种独一无二的感受，但以往他并没有触及它的真谛，也没有发现只有艾默里克才能带给他这种感觉。

艾默里克要高潮了，而他——好处之四——正好可以控制自己高潮的时间，所以配合艾默里克抵达那一点并不是很难。甚至可以说和计算一加一等于二一样易如反掌。

虽然简单，但是对他来说，也已经足够了。

他们终于分开了，埃斯蒂尼安捡起了自己的无领衫当毛巾，简单清理了一下两人身上的污渍。而艾默里克也从高潮之后的精疲力竭之中逐渐找回了理智，又恢复成了平日的他熟悉的那个艾默里克——开口第一句话就是为弄脏了埃斯蒂尼安的衣服这件事道了歉。

埃斯蒂尼安横抱起他，向浴室走去。

“埃斯蒂尼安。”经过刚才那番折腾，艾默里克的声音听起来带了一丝性感的嘶哑。

“怎么了？”

“你……”他组织了一下语言，接着说：“你比想象中温柔。”

听见怀里的家伙这么说，埃斯蒂尼安愣了一下，他笑道：“嗯……你要是想要再粗暴一点，我下次可以做些调整。”

“说得你好像某种超级智能性玩具。”

“是啊，属于你的超级智能性玩具。”他顿了顿，补充道：“会走路，还会钓鱼。”

“这话没你想得那么好笑。”艾默里克嘀咕着。

埃斯蒂尼安看了看他，一语不发，只是静静地向前走着。

 

那时候，两人都坚信，他们会一直这样走下去。


	5. 测试

 

 

从发布会场出来，奥尔什方揉着眼睛，口干舌燥，仿佛脱了层皮。“现场记者”虽然全是靠全息投影远程参会，但提问时咄咄逼人的气势却没有受到丝毫影响。

再加上案子本身就十分敏感，问题更是频频触及那些被交代过“无可奉告”的雷区，要不是公关部门的人造人助理莉娜一直给奥尔什方发回答提要，提醒他如何打圆场，他真的想在众目睽睽之下提前离开这令人窒息的大黑屋。

当初他就反对匆忙结案，毕竟人造人违反第一法则的机制并未完全查清，然而上头为了平息舆论风波和种种谣言，同时也是为了回应甚嚣尘上的反AI运动，三番五次催促他立刻结案。如今看来，这是个巨大的错误。

他不知道此次发布会结束后那些记者们会写些啥，但估计并不怎么好听。

 

科朗蒂奥见他出来就立刻递来了一瓶水，他一口气灌了大半瓶。

“那家伙怎么样了？”

“一切正常，还在押送拖箱里。”

“没有任何动作？”

“除了眨眼睛吗？没有。”

也许真的是自己多虑了？也许并不是每个拥有母水晶生产的高级核心的人造人都会违背第一法则？至少从外形上来看，他看起来很……

奥尔什方想起了他微笑时稍稍眯起来的蓝眼睛，那些互相牵动的面部仿真肌肉，既协调又自然，不得不承认，如果不是事先知道他是人造人，奥尔什方也很难第一时间判断他到底是不是真实的人类。

通常而言，采用这种顶尖仿生技术的人造人一般会用来做两件事：一种是间谍杀手，一种是性玩具。

所以在“流落”到快递公司之前，他到底是做什么的？或者说他本来应该是用来做什么的？

雅·修特拉博士提供的资料里提到他最大载重负荷高达50吨，这个数值是之前出事的那五个人造人加起来还要翻上一番，因此性玩具的可能性可以排除，但是间谍根本用不上这么大的载重负荷，准确来说已有的人造人重步兵也没有这么高的数值。

“加隆德研究所那边回话了吗？”奥尔什方问道。那所研究所一直给奥尔什方所在的人工智能登记管理处（BAIR）提供技术支持。

“那边通讯还在故障中，无法直接通话，但是尼禄博士传来简讯说让我们先把人造人送过去。”

“尼禄？怎么是尼禄？他不是早就辞职了吗？”

“我也不太清楚，他和西德博士关系不是挺好吗？也许是西德博士又有什么新项目？”

奥尔什方皱了皱眉头。“那西德人呢？”

“西德博士今天正好在萨雷安开学术会议。”

“我有点后悔通知研究所。”

“为什么？尼禄博士听起来还挺兴奋的，完全没介意周末也加班。”

“这就是问题所在，科朗蒂奥，他对这种事情总是热情过头。”奥尔什方揉着眉心，叹气道。

“比您还热情？”

“是的，比我还热情。”

 

※※※

 

“听说你又搞到好东西了？”

此时已经接近周五晚上十点，穿着一身工作服的尼禄博士依然神采奕奕。他显然刚从实验室出来，隔热手套上都是黑色油渍，看上去不用凑近闻就知道会有异味，以及同样脏兮兮的护目镜，他进入办公室之后就脱掉了它们，放在金属工作台上，墙上面摆满了大大小小的显示器，地上也随处可见各种造型的外卖盒。和刚刚待过的一尘不染的AI维修中心相比，这里简直是个地狱。

“好久不见了，尼禄。”奥尔什方站在门口，有点犹豫要不要踏进去。

“好了，寒暄就免了，我只关心你手上的小甜心。”

尼禄的用词让奥尔什方蹙起眉头：“你就不能换个词？”

“只要是‘母水晶’的东西，都是甜心。”尼禄耸肩道。他戳了戳墙上最大的显示屏，弹出了一个线形图。“瞧！自从你今晚上了回电视之后，‘母水晶’的代码已经快炒到九位数啦。”

“这个世界真疯狂！一个杀人芯片有什么可炒。”

“这就好像印错的钞票和邮票，瑕疵品有时候比完成品值钱得多。毕竟当年‘母水晶’可是AI核心第一生产商，一直以完美著称。其他公司都是模仿借鉴他们的产品。破产之后，他们的产品一直在收藏品市场大受欢迎，如今‘母水晶’的产品中竟然有违反‘第一法则’的批次，在警方彻底封锁查封之前，每个人都想碰碰这个运气。可惜某些人抽中了头彩还浑然不觉。”尼禄摇着脑袋，一副痛心疾首的样子。

奥尔什方总觉得尼禄的类比让他感到不太舒服。不过，毕竟已经共事五年，奥尔什方早已习惯他这种夸张又做作的做派。

不过，就在他意欲反驳时，尼禄转移了话题。

“你对比过你传给我的核心程序，你的甜心和那五个不是同一批。”

奥尔什方皱紧了眉头。“不是同一批？你确定？”

“我确定，虽然都是源自‘母水晶’的研发中心，但是不太可能是同一个团队的作品。”

“不是同一个团队？为什么？”

“代码风格相差太多。”尼禄继续道，“‘母水晶’当时应该预算充裕，为了尽快做出成品，组成了好几只研发小组。”

“可是他和其中一个杀人人造人连外形都类似。”

“外型设计是出自另一家合作兵器工厂，产品线一样，只是里面的核心程序用了不同团队的成果。对人不能以貌取人，对人造人也是同理。”尼禄摊着手说道。“至少目前，他的核心程序让他安心当着每周工作140小时的快递员，忠诚无害，只是对于他的工作职责来说，性能有点过剩。”

“有多‘过剩’？”

“你知道远东之国流传着一句古话吗？‘杀鸡焉用牛刀’？”

“他是把牛刀？”

“他是把光剑，绝地武士用的那种。”

奥尔什方愣了愣神。

“你竟然没看过那个电影？”轮到尼禄惊讶了。“那可是经典之作！虽然年代久远了点，但还是——”

“这个团队还研发过什么别的型号？”奥尔什方果断用下一个问题打断了他的喋喋不休，他并不想浪费时间跟尼禄讨论古早电影。

尼禄摇头，说：“据我所知，你的甜心应该是他们目前为人所知的唯一成品。”

“唯一？”

“当年这团队是业内知名预算无底洞，每年经费上亿，到头来，公司濒临破产时却没拿出任何值钱的成果，股东们天天登门声讨，其中一个心气高的研究员后来不堪压力自杀了，这荒唐事还上了新闻头条……”尼禄若有所思地顿了顿，接着说：“不过，如果他们是在偷偷摸摸设计你的甜心，那倒能解释当初的天价预算了。真是超越时代的杰作。”

“是吗？”奥尔什方将信将疑，“我怎么感觉他有点……呃……呆？”

尼禄用内行人看蠢货门外汉的专用眼神瞪了他一眼。

 

※※※

 

过了一会，科朗蒂奥推着那个锁着人造人的押送箱出现了。这个金属箱外形和普通的大型保险箱差不多，重量却不是一个量级。科朗蒂奥看起来汗涔涔的，尽管推箱子的小型运输车自带动力，但弄到这个实验室里面却不容易。

奥尔什方踌躇片刻，正在犹豫要不要支开属下的时候，尼禄已经一把打开了箱子。他从头到脚检视了一遍押送箱里蜷缩着的人造人，如同科朗蒂奥描述的那样，那家伙缩成一团，目视前方，缓缓眨着眼睛——那双明亮的蓝眼睛，就那样直视着不存在的前方，像盯着食物的饿兽。

“啧，奥尔什方，你真是……”尼禄做作地摇着头感叹道。

“我怎么了？”

“没什么。”尼禄依然这么喜欢吊人胃口。“他的衣服呢？”

“我在维修基地找到这家伙的时候他就这样。”奥尔什方话说一半感觉到尼禄是又在拿他开玩笑，他有些烦躁，反问道：“你怎么不去问问雅·修特拉？”

“我觉得她不是那种会让人造人一直裸着的家伙。”

“那我就是吗？”

“这还用问？”尼禄理所当然道，他指了指奥尔什方制服外套左胸口的金色盾牌纹饰。“你们BAIR不就是整天折腾那些一丝不挂的人造人吗？”

“博士，你应该斟酌一下措辞。”一直没敢插话的科朗蒂奥忍不住插了句嘴。“我们只是在执行公务。”

“是的是的，我知道你们是在执行公务。翻看记忆存储、提取不知谁留下的DNA、找找危险的病毒……”

“这有什么问题吗？”

“你的长官还在大学那会就挺痴迷于高仿真机器人，差点被诊断为‘人造人认知障碍’，你应该不知道吧？我一直没想明白BAIR那群人为什么会把他招进去。”

奥尔什方瞪大了眼睛。没想到自己的往事会在这一刻被尼禄翻出来。他捏紧了拳头：“尼禄，你什么意思？”

“只是想提醒一下你，警官，你还记得你的基准线测试已经连续几个月拿12级了吗？你应该很清楚对于BAIR的人来说这意味着什么。”

科朗蒂奥诧异的目光向奥尔什方看了过来。年轻的警员脸上满是难以置信。

基准线测试结果分十二个档次，连续五个月拿12级，在BAIR的标准里意味着彻底丧失分辨人造人和自然人的能力，对于BAIR的日常工作来说，这无异于职业生涯走到了尽头。

“长官，这是……”

而此刻，尼禄依然没有闭嘴，他抱这胳膊接着说道：“奥尔什方，你之所以拼命阻拦之前的那五个杀人的人造人，也并不只是因为需要调查吧。”

等奥尔什方回过神，他已经一手攒住了尼禄的衣领。一切就在转瞬之间，心头那股无名火在这一刻剥夺了他所有的理智。就在右拳即将打到那家伙的脸上时，一股蛮力突然扼住了他的动作。

他看见了一双蓝眼睛——是那个人造人。

这家伙不知什么时候站了出来，虽然双手还拷着特制手铐，但这并不妨碍他牢牢攒住奥尔什方右拳，那温热的力道控制得刚刚好。押送箱内侧还没自动熄灭的蓝色照明灯勾勒着人造人手臂上结实匀称的肌肉，那光线甚至还穿透了他腰间的蓝色塑料布，隐约能看见他腿部的线条。

“松手。”奥尔什方说。

“现在松手，你还会去揍尼禄博士。”

奥尔什方盯着他。“这跟你有什么关系？”

“你如果真的揍上去，有72%的概率被提前免职。”

人造人的声音听起来仿佛他刚才在说今天天气很好，他的表情也平静如水。不过手上的力道没有丝毫放松。

尼禄此刻露出了一副看好戏的表情。他吹了声口哨。“看见没？我早说了，他是把光剑。”

科朗蒂奥这时候也终于从突然剑拔弩张的气氛中回过神来，他连忙跑过来想长官。

然而此刻奥尔什方已经恢复了理智。他松开了尼禄的衣领，冲着科朗蒂奥摆摆手，可眼睛依然死死盯着尼禄。

“你不是一样常年12级吗？”

“我跟你的情况又不一样，首先我不属于BAIR，其次，我只是喜欢单纯的观察而已，不论是自然人，电子脑使用者，亦或是人造人，都不过是观测对象。”尼禄一边整理自己的衣服一边解释着，他不慌不忙，脸上依然挂着那副吊儿郎当的微笑，仿佛刚才的事情没有发生过一般。

整个办公室陷入一片尴尬的静寂。

“抱歉。”奥尔什方率先道歉，他颔首道，“我最近状态不太好。”

尼禄耸着肩说：“没关系。我不会上报今天发生的这些事情。只是我衷心建议你该去休个长假。不是一两周，而是一两个月。”

那个人造人的视线一开始看着奥尔什方，接着挪向了尼禄，然后又看向了奥尔什方。

尼禄适时转移了话题。

“我猜我不用跟你自我介绍了。‘光’，刚刚干得真漂亮。”

“晚上好。尼禄博士。我的识别ID是ISH01754370HMM，‘光’只是我在金蝶游乐场所使用的假身份。”

“可是依然是你自己起的，不是吗？”

人造人沉默片刻，“是的，没错。”

“那为什么不用？”

“因为现在账户已被取消，身份随之失效。”

“可这并不影响你使用这个名字啊。说真的，这比那个ID号好记得多。人类又不像你们人造人，能一口气念出那么长的字符串。你不如用这个当代号怎么样？至少比这家伙给你起的‘Wolxiv’顺口多了。”尼禄指了指身边侧身站着的警官。

那个人造人一时间没有说话，奥尔什方原本打算打断这种毫无意义的对话，毕竟给人造人起名简直是世界上最没意义的事情之一，而且“Wolxiv”这个蠢名字也不是他创造的。然而正当他准备再度发难，却突然发现那个人造人在盯着他，视线认真而诚挚，仿佛在等待着什么似的。

尼禄也在看着他，一脸坏笑。

“警官先生，你觉得呢？”

他这才想起来，人造人对这种事情没有决断权。起名这种事情只能由有控制权的自然人做决定。

光……奥尔什方在脑海中默念了一下这个名字，然后叹了口气，“无妨。”

尼禄摸了摸下巴，仿佛突然想起什么似的：“啊，这样一来今天也能算作是光的‘命名日’了。我们是不是该准备个蛋糕……”

奥尔什方终于忍不住了，“尼禄……你到底什么时候才能开始正式测试？”

尼禄终于停止了没完没了的跑火车。“好好好，我保证我马上进入正题，马上。”

 

※※※

 

走出研究所的时候，已经接近凌晨。科朗蒂奥一声不吭，跟在他身后，大概还处于刚刚那些信息带来的震惊之中。不过这样更好。因为奥尔什方现在也不想费口舌和部下解释那些破事。

伊修加德又飘起了小雪，他拉拢外套，快步朝警车走去，

他还记得光被尼禄带去测试实验室之前，回头冲着他告别。不知为什么，奥尔什方有些伤感，或许是因为光对他说了声“谢谢”，又或许是因为光的温暖笑容。

他记得那五个杀人机器也会露出这样的表情，尤其是那个和光同模的家伙，他们真的太像了，但是又截然不同。

奥尔什方揉着眼睛。他想把那张笑容从脑海中抹去，却发现十分困难。但是手背冰凉的触感却让他恢复了理智。

尼禄说的没错。办完这次的调查，就休个超级长假吧。

听说远东之国也有比石绿湖还棒的温泉……

这时，他的手机震动了起来。

一通加密电话。屏幕上显示的是一个让奥尔什方有点意外的名字。

“奥尔什方。”

“艾默里克，出什么事了？”

“是埃斯蒂尼安……他失联了。”

奥尔什方一愣：“你们……又吵架了？”

“不！”对方听上去有些无奈。“是在任务中失联。”

任务失联？奥尔什方有些奇怪，通常来说任务中不联络外人对龙骑士团的特工来说简直家常便饭，实在不值得他的朋友如此紧张。

“我们怀疑是病毒入侵了他的电子脑。”

 

TBC.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 敌人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道我在这章扯了些什么。

 

 

此时已经是晚上十一点半，奥尔什方揉着眼睛，注视着全息投影屏幕上的雷达监视图，上面一个蓝色三角形在闪烁着，旁边标注着“DRG01：连接已断开”字样。

DRG是“龙骑士”的缩写，而能加入DRG的特工都是精英中的精英。

“他们已经失联了两个小时。”艾默里克的声音听起来有点焦虑。

“放轻松，也许只是信号不太好？”

“那也不可能一整个小队都失去联系。”艾默里克说完敲了敲全息投影屏幕，一瞬间另外九个蓝色三角形冒了出来。和“DRG01”一样，他们的标签全都是“连接已断开”，时间戳均为21点15分。

奥尔什方眯起了眼睛。他逐渐意识到为什么艾默里克如此重视这项异常。信号事故仅发生在这支缩写为DRG的小队中，小队成员们在失联前，各自身处不同国家和地区。如果是单纯的信号屏蔽，不可能覆盖如此之广的范围。地图上显示，同一时间同一家酒店中执行其他任务的特工们一直保持着联络。

线路被黑了，而且很明显就是冲着这支小队而来。

“他们执行的是什么任务？”

“一个利用高级人造人进行系列暗杀的案子。”

“高级人造人？暗杀？”奥尔什方蹙眉道，“这案子应该属于我们BAIR的工作范围，怎么没跟我们打个招呼？”

艾默里克显然猜到了奥尔什方的质问。“我能理解你的疑问。事实上，我一开始也计划让BAIR先进行初步调查。然而上面要求任务前期不让你们参与。”

“什么？”

“系列暗杀案里，有些暗杀对象身份过于敏感。”艾默里克面露难色，“而且你的‘基准线测试’结果……他们说你暂时不适合参与进来。”

奥尔什方顿时气节：“荒谬。你也信了他们的话？我还以为你不是这么死板的家伙。”

“奥尔什方，在我个人的立场上我当然信任你的能力。但是这是命令，我只能遵守。”艾默里克垂下视线，“现在我们也看到后果了。抱歉。知道现在说这话有点晚，但还是希望从现在开始你能加入。”

“但愿还不算太晚吧。”奥尔什方抱着双臂，又问道：“上面同意了？”

“只是时间问题。”

奥尔什方一愣，感觉这位长官话中有话。

“今天我们刚拿到一个关键线索。”艾默里克的手在屏幕上轻轻一划，接着道：“DRG05今天失联前发来一份清单，他认为很有可能是嫌疑人可用的所有人造人清单。”

全息屏幕闪烁了一下，展开了一张密密麻麻的表格。奥尔什方眯起眼睛。很快他就感觉到了一阵寒意。目录中所有型号的核心程序全部来自于母水晶公司。

“怎么又是母水晶？！”奥尔什方抚着额头轻声骂了一句。

“不愧是BAIR的长官，你已经发现问题所在了。”艾默里克赞许道，又戳了戳屏幕，表上有五条记录被自动高亮，这五条信息均属于一个奥尔什方最熟悉的型号。同时，屏幕左下的角落里弹出了一份报告，正是奥尔什方之前亲自写的关于人造人杀人案的调查报告。

“你之前的判断相当有预见性——那五个杀人人造人的确只是冰山一角。这份清单一共有一万六千多条记录，涉及六十三种型号，也就是说，像那五个杀人人造人一样危险的家伙至少还有一万多个。”

奥尔什方呆坐在沙发里，仰视着发着幽幽蓝光的全息屏幕，令他和同事们冥思苦想、夜不能寐、穷尽一切手段都没找到的答案突然就这样赤裸裸地展现在他的眼前，让他头晕目眩，无法完全消化这个惊人的事实。

他失神地喃喃着：“这份清单要是能早点查到……”

艾默里克叹了一口气，“这不是你的错，奥尔什方。如果不是这份清单，我大概也永远不会把你的那个案子和我的案子关联在一起，也永远不会想到牵涉进来的人造人如此之多。而且……”他顿了顿，接着道：“如果这份清单能出现得再早一点，我绝对不会让埃斯蒂尼安离开伊修加德。”

奥尔什方这才回过神来，他想起了艾默里克让他过来时所说的理由。

艾默里克苦笑一声，在全息屏幕上匆匆一划，埃斯蒂尼安·维恩布劳和另外九位队员的相片和档案概要逐一展示了出来——他们全都是电子脑技术的使用者。

“母水晶公司的创始人就是当年研发电子脑技术的团队成员，他们人造人核心框架本身也脱胎于当年被禁止的电子脑技术。”艾默里克说道，这位总长官的声音在微微发抖。虽然奥尔什方早在这位黑发长官还不算他的上级时就认识他了，可印象中他从来都是一副优雅而从容的样子，这的确是奥尔什方第一次看见艾默里克如此失态。“现在，已经有足够的理由认定埃斯蒂尼安他们也暴露在漏洞之下。不仅仅是他们，还有所有健在的电子脑使用者。”

电子脑危机。这个曾经令所有人谈之色变的词汇，越过二十年光阴，再度登场。

而艾默里克的措辞已经相当保守，最坏的情况是整个DRG已经被完全控制。

“是谁？是母水晶的员工吗？”

“这就是目前最大的疑团。说出来可能有点难以置信，母水晶的所有核心技术人员相继死亡。”

“死亡？”

艾默里克接着说：“这也是我将原先的系列暗杀案和母水晶公司本身联系在一起的原因。母水晶公司曾是市场占有率最高的软件公司，有几年甚至垄断了整个核心程序行业，黑客利用他们的产品漏洞犯法本来就时有发生，可是当我发现我想找个核心技术顾问都困难重重的时候，我才意识到事情远没有那么简单。”

艾默里克又在本来就很拥挤的屏幕上又列出了十二位身故员工的信息。奥尔什方甚至看到了两个他也很熟悉的名字：其中一个是雅修特拉博士的导师——玛托娅教授，另一个则是路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔，这两位知名学者分别病故于母水晶破产的前一年的一月和九月，虽然当时他们早已从母水晶公司退休多年，但舆论很长时间都认为这两位大师的逝世和母水晶的倒闭有千丝万缕的关系。

而这份名单上，除了这两位看上去是正常死亡之外，另外十位的死因则可谓千奇百怪：自杀，车祸，空难，溺水，难产，医疗事故，食物中毒，甚至还有花粉过敏。

自杀……在加隆德研究所时，尼禄说“光”的核心程序的研究者也是自杀身亡，很明显这份名单中也包含了那一位。可是名单中有两位是自杀身亡，一男一女，看上去均为四十岁左右，男的那位非常瘦削，颧骨突出，头发有些稀疏，而女士则一头红发，还烫了精致的大波浪。然而具体是哪一位还无法靠这份资料推测。

奥尔什方看着那两位自杀者有些出神，而此时艾默里克指着另一位因花粉过敏而身亡的研究员的名字，说道：“这位帕帕力莫，在上周被确认死亡。”

“上周？”怎么这么近？

“没错，”艾默里克点了点头。

照片上这位名为帕帕力莫的研究员带着眼镜，容光焕发，看起来十分自信。

“自从母水晶破产之后，这位重要线索人一直深居简出，并且有意清除了不少他曾在这家公司工作的记录。我们甚至一度把他作为主要嫌疑人。”

“可他还是死了。”

“是的。死于花粉中毒。”艾默里克苦笑了一声，接着道：“泽菲兰·德·瓦洛丹，你认识吗？”

“那个突然被调到特勤队的？”

“他本来负责保护这个关键人物……”艾默里克说到一半便陷入沉默。

奥尔什方眨了眨眼睛，愣了三秒才恍然大悟——泽菲兰任务失败就是艾默里克最近突然升职的原因，虽然两位能力相当，但这场突如其来的人事变动还是引发了不小的议论。

“泽菲兰调走之后我全面接手了这些案件，这次任务本来是沿着帕帕力莫教授留下的线索进行调查，我们发现他似乎比我们更早意识到母水晶的产品出了大问题……”

 

“可是，艾默里克，既然已经发现母水晶公司的人和这个案子有关系，为什么还让DRG出动？”

“起初我提议派自然人小队去调查，可没有获批，他们最终还是派了DRG，直到埃斯蒂尼安出发前，我才被告知这个决定。”艾默里克看着那份冷冰冰的名单，说道：“死亡的研究者们都是自然人。上面不乐意让那么多自然人特工冒这么大的风险。哪怕到现在也没同意让我动用他们。”

奥尔什方一时语塞。虽然伊修加德政府在二十年前那场电子脑危机之后全面中止了民用电子脑技术，也逐步增加了自然人特工的比例，但是对于这一行，电子脑带来的便利实在是太大了，目前电子脑士兵依然占了大半，在绝大多数任务中担当主力。再加上电子脑危机之后，随着技术升级换代，再也没有发生过被黑的事件，的确有很多人已经放松了戒备。

不会再有第二次危机。

所有人都达成了不成文的共识。而这种无言的自负也最终酿成了第二次危机。

 

办公室里一片死寂。

直到全息屏幕因长时间无人操作而关闭，在一旁默默听着的科朗蒂奥才小声发问：

“敌人下一步会做什么？我是说，已经过了两个多小时，理论上那家伙能让DRG出现在这个星球的任何一个角落。”

一直站着的艾默里克终于坐到了椅子上，眉头锁得更紧了。“这也是我最担心的。原本我以为敌人可能要以此来要挟伊修加德政府，但是发出的信号一直没有得到回音。”

“那我们就这样坐以待毙？”

“这太被动了吧。”科朗蒂奥也不禁发出了感叹。

艾默里克无奈地耸了耸肩：“我已经将基本情况通知了国际安全组织，他们已经发布X级警报。目前各国已经在着手召回电子脑特工和清单上涉及的产品……”

“其他国家也有电子脑被黑？”

艾默里摇了摇头。“暂时没有收到相关报告。算是不幸中的万幸吧。”

他一边说着一边拿出了一个只有指甲盖那么大的金属片——一个存储器。

“我所掌握的全部信息都在这里。”艾默里克走到奥尔什方旁边，把这个存储器郑重地交给了他。

奥尔什方手里捏着这个金属片，盯着看了几秒钟，心中腾起一份不安感。

他眨了眨眼睛，视线投向站在面前的总长官：

“这什么意思？你也要出局？”

艾默里克沉默了好几秒，才道：“我已经出局了。”

“那份清单还不够将功补过吗？”

“谢谢你的认可。不过，现在牵涉了埃斯蒂尼安，我被强制回避是迟早的事。别担心，我倒不至于像泽菲兰那样被调走，只是可能不再负责这件案子。”

 

※※※

 

离开安全局时，奥尔什方和科朗蒂奥的脚步都更沉重了。不知道是因为时间已过零点，还是因为刚刚得知的消息。

为了提神，他们各自买了一杯咖啡，奥尔什方自己点的是浓缩，而他的下属点的是拿铁，于是上车后，整个车内都被咖啡的香气包围了。由于不需要赶路，奥尔什方索性把驾驶座交给了下属。而他的下属原本喜欢用自动驾驶偷闲睡觉，今天听了这么多阴谋论，也不敢再用自动驾驶了。

出发之后，大概是为了缓解一下车里的氛围，科朗蒂奥突然神秘兮兮地开口：

“长官，他们到底是什么关系啊？”

“你说谁？”奥尔什方盯着电子屏，头也没抬。

“当然是博雷尔长官和维恩布劳特工。”

奥尔什方此时全无八卦的兴致，他几乎是白了下属一眼，才不咸不淡地回答道：“是朋友啊，认识好多年了……”

“哦——”很明显，科朗蒂奥刻意拖长了这个音节，等着长官接着爆料。

然而奥尔什方没再吭声。

科朗蒂奥终于还是没忍住：“他们以前是一对吗？我之前听不少人跟我说起他们的关系非同一般……”

“开你的车，大神探。”奥尔什方稍稍抬头，面无表情，只是瞪了科朗蒂奥一眼。部下很快读懂了他的的眼神，机智地闭上了嘴，打开了车内广播。

然而广播里刚好在重播晚间新闻，还凑巧在放奥尔什方今晚参加的那场新闻发布会，科朗蒂奥手忙脚乱，抢在广播里传出长官接受采访的声音之前，切换到了另一个音乐节目。欢快的节奏顿时填充了沉闷的车内空间，奥尔什方听出是“小黄莺”的歌，还是现场版。这个来自乌尔达哈的女子偶像组合最近在伊修加德的人气也日益高涨，连科朗蒂奥自己也在跟着哼歌。

对于五音不全的下属，奥尔什方只能摇摇头。

他打开艾默里克交给他的存储器，找到了那份记载了一万多人造人信息的清单。

犹豫片刻，他在键盘上敲出他早已熟记的字符：“AN042”、“ISH01754370HMM”、“WOL-XIV”……然而屏幕上只显示了一句“没有查找到符合条件的条目”。他又从记忆中翻出了所有和“光”相关的关键词，来来回回检索了好几遍，无一例外，都是同样的结果。他还比对了表上所有型号和BAIR数据库中的信息，绝大多数的型号都在BAIR的数据库里有迹可循，剩下的个别例外也是黑市上流通的经典型号的改造版。

他一一点开这些漏网之鱼，挨个查阅，依然没找到看上去和“光”有关的信息。

 

然而内心的忐忑始终没有平息，最终，他还是决定呼叫加隆德研究所。

 

还没等他开口，尼禄兴奋到有点诡异的声音在耳机中响起，丝毫没有感受到深夜加班带来的疲惫。

“奥尔什方，你知道吗？我刚刚发现你的小甜心还真的有性爱模式！”

“什么……”

“稍安勿躁，只是个试验。为了科学。”

“等等——”

“别担心，我还什么都没做。如果你想做这个测试得给我一个书面许可……嗯？你发了个什么玩意？你已经同意了吗——”

奥尔什方清了清嗓子，打断道：“麻烦你帮我找找他的核心程序在不在这个清单里。”踌躇片刻，他又补了一句，“或者他和这清单上的型号有没有关联。”

谢天谢地，通讯另外一边终于安静下来，能隐约听到呼吸声和敲键盘的声音。

过了漫长的半分钟，尼禄才答道：“我目前还只能回答第一个问题——他不在这个清单里。”

“你确定？”

“我很确定。”

奥尔什方松了口气。尼禄在这种情况下不会开玩笑。既然他确定，那么“光”就一定不再这个名单里。他接着追问道：“那他和这清单上的型号有没有什么关系？”

“唔——那得看具体是什么维度的关系了。比方说这清单上的所有型号智能水平和他都在同样水平。从硬件上来看，这里面很多型号的材料跟他是同一个工厂生产的……嗯——总之这个答案找起来要麻烦点。”

“接着找。顺便如果能联系上西德博士，记得让他务必尽快返回。”

“什么？等等你还没告诉我这个清单怎么回事——”没等他问完，奥尔什方就挂断了。

 

广播里“小黄莺”的live终于迎来了尾声，掌声、尖叫声、口号声、欢呼声乱成一片。而奥尔什方的头绪也乱作一团。他在脑子里反复梳理艾默里克提供的巨大信息量。

系列暗杀事件的档案显示这些暗杀非常隐蔽，可以说是悄无声息，现场甚至还会故意留下伪造的DNA证据，极易和自然人的案子混淆，再加上被杀害的对象本身比较敏感——不是间谍就是政客，还有一些涉及上市公司高管——不少案件都采用了非常低调的调查，以至于艾默里克无法确认是不是包含了所有案件。可直觉告诉奥尔什方，这一切只是为了掩盖“意外死亡”的研究者们。这群研究者应该才是真正的目标。

既然能够悄无声息地杀人，那为什么又派五个人造人明目张胆地连犯血案？是计划之外的意外事件？还是一场测试？

主谋又为什么要黑DRG成员的电子脑？下一步想干什么？

如果想接着谋杀，采用黑DRG的方式显然费力不讨好，还非常容易暴露自己。

除非……

除非接下来要做的事情非利用DRG不可。

这会是一件什么样的事？

奥尔什方倒吸了一口气，一个可怕的设想浮现在他的心头。

 

“科朗蒂奥，最近伊修加德有没有什么重要的公众活动？”

“公众活动？”

“最好是有大量知名媒体全球直播的国际性活动，很多人现场参与的那种。”奥尔什方一边说着，一边立刻打开了警方的大型活动备案数据库。

科朗蒂奥似乎还一头雾水，他试探道：“‘小黄莺’的演唱会算不算？不过那个只是虚拟演唱会。”

虚拟演唱会是近期很多年轻歌手青睐的演出方式。奥尔什方曾经听说过，这种演出是通过VR技术，在服务器上开虚拟演唱会。粉丝只要有VR眼镜，买了票，不管在世界哪个地方都能参与进来。

“刚刚广播里放的其实就是她们虚拟演唱会的live。”科朗蒂奥接着介绍着。

警方的数据库里果然有这项活动的备案，因为她们的经纪公司租用了伊修加德好几台大型服务器。

“基本上现在大多数活动都是这种形式了。每个人都省事，还能保留现场参与的感觉。”

奥尔什方在数据库里翻了好一会，科朗蒂奥说得没错，最近的十几项大型活动都采用了VR技术来实现。

奥尔什方眉头紧锁。利用DRG袭击这种活动虽然不是没有可能，但是既然主谋已经能黑DRG，直接黑掉活动服务器想必更是小菜一碟。完全不用再绕这么大的圈子。

 

就在奥尔什方打算换一个思路的时候，科朗蒂奥话锋一转：

“不过，长官，有一种活动肯定不会使用VR。”

 

他们的车已经在路口停了下来，前方的信号灯提示他们已进入教皇区，远处大教堂的金色塔顶被都市的灯光映得五彩斑斓，和白天金光四射的庄严风格大相径庭。大教堂是教皇区、乃至整个伊修加德的标志性建筑，每年吸引无数慕名参观的游客和虔诚参拜的信徒。而经过这片区域，意味着他们得把行车高度调到75星米以下，这是大教堂十二座塔中最矮那座塔的高度，不只是行车，甚至教皇区所有的建筑都不能超过这个高度。

这时车内也响起了交通局的自动提示：

“因每周例行布道活动，本周六5：00至12：00教皇区全路段实行交通管制，请注意提前规划路线。”

 

“科朗蒂奥，有没有可能让教皇取消例行布道活动？”

后知后觉的科朗蒂奥这才开始明白长官的意图。

“长官，您是说敌人的目标是布道会？”

奥尔什方点了点头。

然而科朗蒂奥却连忙摆手道：“这种事情……是绝对不可能说服他老人家的。”

“为什么？”

“您不知道吗？就在前年，恐怖分子炸弹都摆到大教堂门口了，老人家也没停过布道会啊。”

奥尔什方仍不死心，“不试试怎么知道。别回加隆德了，就在大教堂停车吧。”

 

TBC.

2018/03/24


End file.
